litchenberg
by ameriboo
Summary: "As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safe keeping."—Ash & Misty


**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: so i saw pictures of lightning strike victims with litchenberg figures (google it) and was like "how is this not ash ketchum?"**

.

.

.

 **"As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safe keeping."**

When it comes to lightning and thunder, Ash had no chance of resisting. It's expected of Pikachu to accidentally electrify him, like when Ash accidentally steps on his tail. That boy is always reckless, almost relentless. I've known them since the beginning, it's natural for me to understand their partnership. But this time, it left a mark.

Dramatic redness branching down Ash's back, a bold pattern against tan skin. If anything, it looked pretty to me, a feathery, coral-like pattern rushing across the surface. It was Pikachu's high voltage Thunderbolt that did it this time, instantly Ash was stuporous but after rushing him to the emergency room he was coherent and able to function as he did before. Both Brock and I were relieved immensely as the doctor explained the color of the figures will dull and fade in hopefully less than a month. Ash was in love of his "homemade tattoo" but I was in awe of how intricate it looked. As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safe keeping.

The aftermath of a lightning strike.

Night was almost here, Ash and I enjoy ourselves by hopping up and down Brock's bed while he picks up some snacks for movie night, leaving me stuck with healing Ash's marks. I squirm, sticking my hand in a pot of Vaseline. We really do not give Brock enough credit.

"Hold still, Ash." I warn him, settling myself to face his back, my heart pummels against my chest.

He flinches as my hands apply goo on the affected skin, "Gentle!"

I smirk as I write my favorite words on his back, 'gently'. Words like jettatura and killjoy, I take time to write out all our names-

Misty, Brock, Togepi, Pikachu, and Ash.

But there is nothing but a messy layer of Vaseline.

"I should tell my mom it's a tattoo," he states jokingly, petting Pikachu in his lap as Pikachu licks Ash's fingers with affection. "She'll probably faint and then burn my sticker collection."

"I wouldn't blame her," I wipe my fingers on his black t-shirt, he doesn't notice. He is busy reassuring Pikachu, trying to put him to rest. He has not left Ash's side since the incident. Ash was proud of Pikachu, that he was able to do such a powerful move. He reassured that in the next battle they will be unstoppable as he brushed away the rodent's tiny tears.

"The little guy is still taking it bad?" I ask, lifting my head over Ash's shoulder to see yellow fur cuddling against his lap. "It was an accident. Poor thing probably thought you finally croaked."

"Come on," he chuckles, placing Pikachu on a pillow, turning over to give me a condescending smile. "If your cooking hasn't killed me yet than nothing will-OW! Don't pinch, I'm the victim!"

I lift up my hand again, pinching his thigh in return.

"O-ow! Recall the claws!"

He arches over and pinches my arm, than my legs. "E-ew! Ash, don't touch me you haven't washed your hands since last Friday! Ee-ek!"

I fall of the bed dramatically, my back hitting the brightly colored carpet with a small thud. Ash's laughter cut short by my bright red high top sneaker thrown to his ugly mug.

"Gotcha."

He grumbles, throwing the pillow at my stomach. I grab it quickly and put it to good use, placing it behind my head, hoping some random hotel bugs don't creep on me during my vulnerable state.

Before I say another word, Ash leaps over to the corner of the bed. Placing his face at the edge, he looks right at me calmly, his arms folded underneath his chin.

We stay in silence, I count the number of shapes and face I spot in the popcorn ceiling. About three goldeens, four witches, and a number of dittos. Lots of dittos.

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

He drums his fingers along his skin, "Even high voltage can't stop me. Imagine if this is the beginning of immortality, Misty. Ha, maybe Pikachu gave me super powers! To run really fast or shot bolts from my eyes like a legendary! A weird immunity! I'll leave everyone in my dust. That sounds pretty cool, right?"

 _I'll leave everyone._

I sit up and stare at him. His lopsided grin bleeding copious amounts of boyish cheer that makes my gut squeeze into knots. It's sad how this kid can affect someone so deeply and never know. Suddenly, I find myself digging skinny fingers into cheap carpet, hoping that Ash Ketchum would be wrong once more.

"It sounds like you're delusional." But he wasn't completely wrong.

Like a thunderstorm, Ash Ketchum was a force of nature.

.

.

.

 **notes: misty & ash being the 10 year old best friends they are will always be one of my fave things from the original series**


End file.
